


Lucid Dreams VI: Hands of Death

by Lenore (Amoridere)



Series: Lucid Dreams [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In new reincarnated form, she has already resumed her mass killing by entrapping people into her dream realm, explaining the titular hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid Dreams VI: Hands of Death

Oh, hello there  
It is nice seeing you  
Even though I have brought you here  
  
Don't mind the hands   
They are happy to see you, too  
Be minded they are everywhere  
  
Relax  
They may not get you  
 _MAY_  not  
  
Enjoy yourself  
Drift off to sleep  
There is no escape  
  
You hand will join them  
When I awake, this dream will end  
And, so will you  
  
These hands are the hands of those that came before  
Allowing them to become the hands of death  
This is your cradle now  
  
There is no escape  
  
The hands have will drag you down, now


End file.
